Hate That I love You
by manaal18
Summary: Bella and Edward fell for each other hard fast without them realising that Bella would end up being Edward's student for the next year. While they both fight their attraction for the next year. Out side forces try to tear them is a a story of how jealousy and greed two people apart. And how hate that person while loving them and also hating yourself for loving .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

This is my first story. And it is very close to me. Please read and review . Constructive criticism is really appreciated. Also if anyone is interested in being my Beta reader please do let me know as I really need one :)

I would also like to thank Emotion Masen for being an inspiration and also for suggesting the title.

Prologue:

BPOV

I went to the top floor where his office was. My plan was simple , see if he is in the office and if he is not drop the letter and get out before anyone sees me. But all that went to hell as soon as I saw him sitting there. My rational side was telling me not to do this , but as I have come to learn over the last year that I lack brain to mouth filter , I didn't listen and barged in his office and closed the door.

" What are you doing ? " Edward Said.

" I need exactly 2 mins 30 secs of your time and you are going to sit down , shut up and listen." I yelled. All the hurt and anger of last year came to surface. I didn't realised that I was crying until I felt the tears on my cheeks.

" Why are you crying ? Whats wrong ? " Edward asked.

" I am not crying " I said wiping my tears.

" Ok, fine , Whats wrong ? ". Edward asked again.

" Nothing is wrong , I came here to apologise to you , for whatever I have done to offend you. I have apologised to you before as well and at that point you were fine with it. But then I think I pissed you off and I am not sure what I have done to deserver your attitude? . I mean I get that I have walked a fine line with you but I have never crossed it. I don't know why you are mad at me and why do you hate me so much that you screwed up my career ? " . I started yelling while pacing his office. My thoughts were jumbled in my head and I couldn't put what I was feeling in words.

" I don't hate you " Edward said.

"what did you just say ?"

"I don't hate you , I have never hated you Bella." Edward said with such an intensity that it for a sec the earth moved beneath my feat. He looked so hurt and I couldn't understand why he looks like he is dying inside.

" Well it doesn't matter to me what you feel. " I tried to say with confidence.

In my mind I kept chanting to not fall apart but I was having a tough time. Because as much as I hated him I loved him too much that it was hurting me seeing him hurt. And no matter what I say , It still matters to me what he feels.

" Bella are you going to tell me what are you so upset ?" If you don't tell me how can I fix it ? I don't understand why you think that I hate you ? . " Edward asked.

"Look can you wait here , I have a meeting in few minutes that I can't miss and I would really like to know what is going on ?" Edward said looking at his watch.  
" Its fine , go attend your meeting. It doesn't really matters anyways ,and I have a flight to catch." I said.

"What where are you going ?" Edward asked.

" I am going back home , my visa expires in a week. Look I just came here to apologise to you for whatever I have done to piss you off. Chances are that we are never going to see each other if our paths do cross again I don't want any animosity between us. I hope you can forgive me just like I have forgiven you. Bye." I said and turned to leave the room.

" Wait". Edward screamed.

And the next thing I know is that his lips are on mine.

Author's Note:

So what do you guys think.

Posting days for the story will Wednesdays and Saturdays.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

This is my first story. And it is very close to me. Please read and review . Constructive criticism is really appreciated. Also if anyone is interested in being my Beta reader please do let me know as I really need one :)

I would also like to thank Emotion Masen for being an inspiration and also for suggesting the title.

Chapter 1 I woke up to the sound of heavy rain and wind. I sighed and looked at the time and saw that it was only 5:30 am. I thought that I have plenty of time to take shower and get ready for the day. I had an appointment at the University of Washington to submit my paper and get everything sorted to start my masters. By the time I got dressed it was 7:00 am already. I decided to leave early and beat the morning traffic and be their on time. I grabbed my coat , wrote a note for my mother and left to get the bus to seattle. By the time I reached seattle it was already in 8:30, even though seattle to tacoma is only about 40 mins it still took me more than an hour to reach.

I was looking around the campus and wasn't actually paying attention where I was going in my excitement. Suddenly I hit what felt like a brick wall and fell on my ass. I looked up and all I could see was green. I had never seen such a green eyes before and I couldn't look away.  
I hurt throat clearing and thats when I noticed that I have ran into a guy and he was the most handsome guy I had ever seen.  
He was tall, really tall about 6ft 3'' and he was muscular, I guess that would explain the brick wall.

"Are you alright ?" He asked.

And I realised that I have been staring at him for don't know how long.

"ya I am fine , I am totally fine , I am just a Klutz , I just wasn't paying attention where I was going in my excitement. First day and all you know." I started rambling because I was nervous and I felt my self going red. I hated when I would blush in front of a guy.

And all through my rambling he kept smiling at me as if he has never seen anything this funny before in his life.

'' By the way can you please tell me where is admissions ?" I asked him before I could stop myself. Sometime I really don't have a brain to mouth filter. I don't know why I asked him that. I know where it is.

" Oh ya sure , Just go straight down the hall and it will be on right " . He said

I thanked him and ran from there. I couldn't understand why I was acting this way. I am actually a really normal person.  
I finally made it to office with 2 mins to spare. " Isabella Swan " I heard some one called me.  
'' That would be me '' I said.

" Good you are here , I am Patrick , but you can call me Beach since there are two of us in the office." he said. He was cute in an all American boy kind of way. blonde hair , blue eyes.

He led me to the office and started the process of my enrolment. By the time I got done with getting my self enrolled . I looked and I was 10:00 am . I decided that I am here so I should get the books as well rather than making another trip in few days.

I was coming out of the bookshop and it was raining like there is no tomorrow , and I couldn't see where my feet were going due to the me trying to balance the books and umbrella , I tripped and fall down on my ass again and in a puddle.

" This is so not my day " . I muttered under my breath as I tried to get up.

" Here let me help you" I heard some one say .  
I looked up and it was the guy from the morning. I can't believe I made a fool out of my self twice in front of him. He gave me a hand and pulled me up.

" We really need to stop meeting like this " .He chuckled.

" Are you laughing at me ? " I said.

" Sorry, but I couldn't help , Here are your books " . He said handing me my books.

" Thanks"

" So you are a student here ? " He asked.

" Ya , I am just starting my masters in a week , What about you ? " I said.

" I am a researcher" He replied.

We looked at each other awkwardly for few mins in rain, neither of us knowing what to do.

" By the way I am Edward. " He said suddenly.

" Bella "

" So Bella seeing as its raining , and seeing as you are drenched to your bones , why don't we go to Starbucks across the street and get you dried up and get a coffee . " Edward asked.

I hesitated a bit , because I didn't know him .

" You owe me ". Edward said after seeing me talking a very long pause.

" I owe you ?" I asked

"Yes , You do , for morning and just now". Edward said cheekily .

" Really how ? " I asked while giving him a stare down. Which was very hard since I come barely up to his waist.

" we can have this debate inside , can't we ? " Edward said and started dragging me towards Starbucks.

" What are you doing ? " I asked him. I did get scared for a bit since this kind of a hulk was dragging me

" we are going inside , since you are turning blue " Edward said and kept dragging me .

I realised then that I was shivering and was drenched from head to toe , normally I would scream and put up a fight and I would have not be having a conversation with a total stranger.  
But for some reason all my rationale thoughts went out of the window when I was around him.

''Cmon , I won't bite Bella . " Edward said opening the door of coffee shop." Unless you ask me to " . He said with a raised eyebrow.

I noticed then that we have indeed reached Starbucks and I didn't noticed because I was lost in my thoughts. I sighed loudly and went inside.

Edward led me to the table in the far corner. He was a complete gentleman and pulled a chair for me.

" So what would you like ? " He asked.

"Its ok , I'll come with you , " I said.

" No no , just tell me and I'll bring it, there is no point for both of us being in a cue" .Edward said.

I felt awkward but I gave in

" I would like a caramel mochiato Venti please," I said handing him a $10 bill.

" What is this for ? Keep it , I am not taking money from you .'' he said.

" Please take , I can't let you pay for me. " I said

" My mother would have my behind if she found out that I took money from you , Plus no self respecting man let a woman pay . " he said.

" I don't like it , I don't like it at all. Besides don't I owe you , and that is according to you. " I said.

" That is true , I did say that. And you are repaying me with you company " . Edward said and with that he was gone.

I was still processing what has happened since morning when he came back with our coffees

' Thank you "

" You are welcome ".

" So tell me about yourself " .Edward asked.

" Well , I just turned 23 , I am an only child. I come from a long line of doctors. I am Italian and Indian. My mom is anaesthesiologist and my dad was cardiologist."

"What about you ?'' I asked.

" I am 32, I am youngest of the three brothers , My dad has his own business , while my mom is a house wife."

We kept talking and getting to know each other for a long time . I learned that Edward is also partners with his brothers , Emmett and Jasper in their real estate business and that he has a PhD in intellectual Property, and that he is extremely passionate about it. That was one of the many things we had in common.I learned that he is an avid reader, likes cold play and he is a huge Seahawks fan . I never once felt that this is the first time I am meeting him. It seemed like we have known each other for ever.

" Wow , look at the time , It's 3:00 already. We been talking for hours." I said after looking at the time mid conversation.

" As they say, time flies while you are having fun." Edward said.

" You live on campus? " Edward asked.

" No I live in Tacoma , and I should get going it is long bus ride." I said.

Edward was a complete gentleman , walking me till the bus.

" Well nice meeting you Edward and thanks for the coffee " I said when I saw bus approaching.

" It was nice meeting you as well , I hope to see you soon " . Edward said.

" I am sure you will see me around campus " . I smiled

" Let me know if you need anything and take care " . Edward said.

I waved him off and got on the bus. On the way back I kept thinking of how Edward made me feel. I had never felt at ease and got butterflied before. " I really hope that I get so see him again soon ". With that thought I put my earphones in and lost myself in the music...

Author's Note:  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Nothing major or exciting happened , except they met. And I had a similar experience so I am doing my best to put everything in my head to words , which is a difficult task :)

Next up is Edward's POV of the first meeting .

Posting days are Wednesday and Saturdays

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

This is my first story. And it is very close to me. Please read and review . Constructive criticism is really appreciated. Also if anyone is interested in being my Beta reader please do let me know as I really need one :)

I would also like to thank Emotion Masen for being an inspiration and also for suggesting the title.

EPOV

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door , " Come in " I called through.

" Dr. Cullen , Dr. Yang has called you in for a meeting at his office " Said Samantha , Dr. Yang's assistant said entering into my office.

I saved the work I was doing and left my office to go see what he wants now. Dr. Yang is the director of PhD programme at University of Washington. He is a nice Chinese guy but sometimes I just don't understand him and his logic at all. I was deep in my thoughts wondering what wants now that suddenly I felt some one bumped into me " I am so sorry " I heard bell like sound said. " Its ok " I said. When I paid a close attention I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen . She was short about 5 ft 2 '' , she had long brown hair and the most expressive eyes I have ever seen. She was in a shock I think , after few seconds I got her attention , she apologised and asked me directions for the admissions office. When she left I kept looking in the direction she went. I couldnt understand what has happened to me. After few seconds I resumed my way to Dr. yang's office. I knew that if I didn't show up soon all the hell would break loose. I reached his office in about 2 mins and knocked on the door . " Come In " He called.

" Good Morning Edward , I hope that you had a nice weekend. " He started.

" Yes sir , Thank you . "

" I called you in because I wanted to talk to you about your supervising duties , now that your first student is aboult to finsih his Phd , and he has done very well in his time here , the school and the board thinks that you should supervise more phd students. You will have your pick of the topics you want to research on and I think that should think about having 3-4 students minimum". He said.

As much as I was delighted that I would have the option of picking up my own students , I still thought that 3-4 students would be a lot since I also supervise about 8-10 MSc students with their thesis and was worried about not being able to properly supervising since university a lot me students and a lot of times I have students with the topic which is not related to my area at all and it takes a lot of time to research and read about the topic to properly supervise them because without proper guidance the student would be lost and it would be un fair to him or her and I want my students to do well. So I voiced my opinion to him.

" Yes about that, you will also have a choice to pick four students from the masters class. " He said, trying to wave my worries.

After that we talked some more about how my current research paper is going. And what sort of topics I would be interested in supervising. All the while I was in meeting , my mind was also on the pretty brunette who I just bumped into.

After I got done with the meeting I decided to grab a coffee and snack from Starbucks before going back to the office.

When I came out of the building I saw that it was raining very heavily and as it was bright and sunny when I left my office I didn't bring umbrella or my coat. While I was cotemplating wheather I should go to statbucks or not. I hear a loud splash beside me , and saw that the dirty water has splashed onto me as well. I turned around to see who did it and what has happened. I was about to open my mouth and start yelling when I saw that it was the girl from the morning that has fallen into the puddle. For some reason I smiled to my self and my heart gave flutter when I saw her. I finally decided to ask her for coffee and went to help her.

" we need to stop meeting like this " I said with a smile while offering her my hand. After a little battle I got her up and dragged her to Starbucks. All the way she was quite , for a min I thought that their might be something wrong with her , when she started fighting me on dragging her there. Inside she again fought me on paying for her , I liked that she had an independent spirit but , the girl really needs to stop fighting me on everything. After winning the second battle of the day , I got our coffees and talked for a long time. I learned a lot in that short time. And I liked what I knew about her. When it was time for her to go I walked her to her bus and when the pulled away I felt that a piece of me has gone missing. I couldn't Understand why I felt that way. I went back to my office and tried to concentrate on my work but I couldn't so I decided to go back home. I was about to get into my car when my brother texted.

don't forget to pick up mom's present - Emmett

I do remember , see you at brunch on Sunday – Edward

I drove off and went to the the family jewellers . While I was waiting for the sales rep to bring out my order, I saw a ring and I don't know what compelled me to buy it but I did. After reaching home I took a hot shower and went to bed even thought it was only around 8:00 pm but I felt really tired. The last thought in my head was that next time I see Bella I will ask for her number and that I hope that I get to see her soon.

Author's Note:  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

So this was the background of why Edward didn't know that Bella would end up being his student and why he thought it was ok to want to get to know her. At the time he and Bella met he was just a researcher and supervisor for PhD and MSc but he wasn't the lecturer or teacher. Sure Bella is going to be a student but at this she is not his student and both are unaware that it is going to change soon. If you guys have questions please do ask. The plot of this story and BPOV is based on real events that has happened.

Sorry for the late update. I just found out today that I have cleared my MSc so my family took me to celebrate. :)

Next is Bella's first day as a student and her meeting Edward as her lecturer.

The posting days are Wednesdays and Saturday's.

Have a great weekend. xoxo.


End file.
